


Waiting

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: Dean has been locked up for weeks now with nothing to do but tick off the days and sleep.  But he hasn't been dreaming..until now. (post 12x08)





	

Dean scratched another line on the wall of his cell. Three weeks and four days. It had been three weeks, four days, and 16 hours since they'd been thrown into that truck and taken to wherever the hell here was. He hadn't seen Sam since that first day. He knew Sam was ok, he refused to consider otherwise, but he hated not being able to verify it. He lay down on his cot, staring at the cement ceiling. It was boring as fuck in here. They threw him a book once in a while, and on rare occasions let him walk around, but concern for his well being seemed to be an after thought. They believed he and Sam had tried to kill the president, he was probably lucky they fed him at all. 

He tried to close his eyes. He was cold, but didn't touch the thin blanket. He pinched his nose. "Cas, you listening?" 

Talking out loud to the angel had started the first day. He tried to tell Cas everything he could about where they were being kept. He knew Cas would come for them, find them, eventually. It never even crossed his mind to doubt the angel. Cas was always there. 

After the first few days, it was less tactical strategy and more a source of comfort. Sure, he could talk to Sam, but Sam wasn't going to hear him. Cas might. 

"Don't have any new information, just thought I would say Hey. I hope you're ok. If you could check on Mom, that would be good. She doesn't know what happened, and I don't want her to worry. Keep her out of trouble, if you can. She's a Winchester, so I know that's a tall order, but do your best. Have you heard from Sam? I bet he prays to you too. He better not be talking any shit about me." 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his eyes and rolled onto his side. "I'm gonna try and sleep, not much else to do in here anyway. I know you'll find us, man. Night." 

Dean preferred not to dream, they were usually nightmares that woke him in a cold sweat at three am. This time though, he was standing in the kitchen of the Bunker. It looked just as they'd left it. All the dishes neat and put away, three mugs sitting beside the coffee pot even though Cas never actually wanted coffee. It was silent in the dream. He walked into the hall and toward the library. A handful of books lay open on the tables, and one lamp was lit. 

"Hello, Dean." Dean jumped and spun around. Cas offered a partial smile. He was in his shirtsleeves, cuffs rolled up, and his tie was pulled loose. 

"Cas? Are you? Is this? Are you ...here? " Dean stumbled, unsure if he really wanted the answer. Of course, it was a dream. And Dream Cas would say what Dean's brain wanted him to, so who knows if it would even be the truth?

"I'm here." Cas replied. 

"I'm making this up in my head." Dean insisted. "If you could visit my dream, you would be able to find us."

"Not necessarily." Cas stepped closer, fingers twitching. "I can hone in on your prayers, even if I can't locate you." 

"Then why now? Why did you wait so long to come?" Dean forced his voice to be brusque, although it trembled at the end. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. Even with the prayers, finding you was difficult, and you haven't been dreaming. I couldn't visit without a dream." Cas closed the gap between them even further and Dean felt his pulse quicken. "I've been listening though. Every word."

"And..Sam?" Dean's voice was small. 

"I can hear him too. Not as loud, and not as often but I hear him. He's angry, but fine."

Dean felt tears burn his eyes. Cas watched him cautiously, reading him like Cas always does. Dean let the fear drain from him and finally closed the gap between them, pulling Castiel flush against him and burying his face in the curve of the angel's neck. Cas smoothed one hand up Dean's back and into the hair at his nape. 

"I miss you." Cas whispered. 

"Me too." Dean murmured back. 

"Your mother is with me." Cas told him. "We are both searching, but she is safe."

"Thank you." Dean knew the hug had lasted well past what was socially acceptable, but there was no one here but him and Cas and Cas didn't care. Dean pressed the flats of his palms against the firm muscle in Cas's shoulders, memorizing the feel of him so that he could tuck it away for the lonely days to come. 

"Dean?" Cas whispered, pulling away slightly. Dean released him reluctantly. They were still so close that their breaths mingled. Dean lifted his eyes to the angel's crystal blue ones. Words were pointless right now, Dean knew it. So he expressed himself with a firm press of lips, making the angel gasp. 

It wasn't their first, that had been years ago, a spur of the moment angry kiss. They didn't talk about it. And if Dean had lost himself in Castiel's body while they were in Purgatory, well they didn't talk about that either. But the want never went away, and after weeks of nothing to do but soul search, Dean decided he was tired of wanting.

"Dean, what are you..." Cas pushed him back, breath harsh. Dean grabbed the angel by the wrist, preventing him from moving further. 

"I need you, Cas." Dean allowed his emotions to spill into his voice. "I've never stopped needing you. Please." 

Cas searched the hunter's green eyes, the angel's own desire barely masked in blue depths. "Dean...I can't do this again if it will only be this once. It hurts too much." The pain threading his voice stung. 

"Cas I..." Dean let the angel's wrist drop and moved his hand to cup Cas's jaw. "It won't be. I promise." Cas pressed his cheek into Dean's palm and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Even if you were lying, I still couldn't tell you no." Cas murmured with a sad laugh. Dean pulled him in and pressed their foreheads together, closing his own eyes. 

"I'm not. Cas, why do you think there was never anyone after Lisa?" The angel just huffed a small, uncertain noise in reply. "Because it was you. It was always you. Fuck, I didn't touch you after Purgatory because I knew if I did I couldn't stop. I-" Dean was cut off with a frantic, hungry kiss and released a moan into the other man's mouth. 

Cas backed Dean up to the table and with one frantic motion swept the books to the floor. Dean shifted his weight and wrapped his legs around the angel's hips. Cas nipped at his bottom lip before moving his lips to Dean's neck, eliciting a low moan from the human. Dean rolled his hips, pressing his own hardness against Cas's and was gratified when the angel whimpered. 

"Dean" Cas murmured the name like a prayer against Dean's skin. Dean latched onto Cas's jaw, sucking a line down his throat. Cas rocked his groin against Dean's, shooting a spark of pleasure through them both. 

"Yes, Cas...please" Dean rasped, grinding back. He had no idea how much time they had, and he wasn't going to waste any of it taking off clothes. He clutched at Cas desperately, their bodies writhing against each other, huffing small moans into each other's mouths. 

Cas slipped a hand under Dean's shirt and raked his nails lightly over freckled skin. Dean sucked Cas's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Their hips rocked faster, at a frantic pace. Dean knew he was on the edge already. 

"Cas, I'm gonna..God.." Dean couldn't form a sentence, but Cas understood. He kissed Dean ferociously and ground against him hard. Dean let loose a low groan and pulsed in his pants. A moment later Castiel followed, the angel muffling his cries with a firm bite to Dean's neck before resting his head on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean petted Cas's hair gently as they caught their breath. "I have to go soon, Dean." Cas whispered, his voice heavy. 

"I know, babe." Dean lifted Cas's face with one finger, leaning in to touch their lips gently. "Find us." Dean could already feel himself starting to shift out of the dream, Cas was fading before his eyes. Cas clutched at Dean's shirt, as if trying to keep him there. 

"We will Dean. I promise." Cas's voice was fervent. 

"I know. I believe in you." Dean tried to grab Cas's hand, but there was nothing but air. In a rush of cold, his eyes popped open. He was still on the cot, staring at the stone ceiling. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to hold onto the warmth of Castiel in his arms. 

With a groan, he pulled himself into a seated position, resting his head in his hands. Something twinged on his neck, and he touched it gingerly. He didn't have a mirror, but he didn't need one. It was the place Cas had bit him when he came. Dean managed a watery smile. He was going to get out of this. And he was going to kiss his angel in person. 

"I'm waiting, Cas." He mouthed softly. "I've always been waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something with my hiatus feels and this way Cas gets to visit Dean, sort of. It's mostly canon compliant, and come on, we all know some shit went down in Purgatory.


End file.
